Sometimes Divided
by ChasingCinderella
Summary: It started out as a normal meeting, until she came in. Please R&R! Rated T for... I don't know. The States?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Meeting.

**Howdy! This is my first APH fanfic and I hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R and instruction criticism and advice is welcomed, also there's none decided pairings yet, so you can suggest one or two... Or more and I'll think about it. ((Preferably BoyxGirl pairings))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Today's U.N. meeting was like any other meeting, with England and France arguing about who knows what, Italy's eating pasta, until Romano dunks his brothers face in it, and Russia being Russia, and an angry German trying to bring order to the meeting. The meeting was in Austin Texas this time.

He meeting couldn't get any worse, until America comes in with a loud entrance.

"The Hero is here! "He shouted loudly.

"Well Your Late as ever." said an annoyed England.

"The hero is never late! You all are just early!" said the American.

"Ok! Let's get some order back in this meeting." said Germany.

Germany went on about trying to support other third world countries, France was staring at something invisible, China's trying to inch away from a creepy Russia, and America is reading a comic, Switzerland's trying to pay attention.

Meanwhile somewhere else is a girl walking through the halls, her white Cowboy boots clicking on the ground as she walks. She wore a grey and gold Confederate jacket with pin, that is a dark lone copper star with the tips connected to a circle, also she wore grey pants with a yellow stripe down the sides, and white cowboy hat over dark brown wavy hair.

She seemed to be looking for something, or someone. She turned to the left when she heard a strange laugh. "Kesesese." She turned to see who it was, to find two deep crimson eyes staring back into her own blue eyes. "Vell, you seem quite lost. Kesese."

"Err, n-no," she said losing her composure, but regaining it quickly. "I'm... Just taking a tour!" She said, acting like she knew where she was all along. The albino sneezed for no apparent reason.

"Ya, sure lassie, that's what they all say." said the Scottish man next to the albino.

"What! You ain't sayin I'm lying are ya?" The girl said trying to cover up her lie, letting out more of a country accent then she wanted.

"Vow, nice accent you got there." The albino commented.

"Y'all got a problem with it?"

"No no, actually, it sounds pretty cool." The albino said, making the girl blush.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Gilbert and this is my friend Scott."

"A pleasure to meet ya miss-" said Scott.

"Oh! I'm... Ashley, nice to meet ya!" The girl Said. Now known as Ashley.

"So, may aye' ask why ya here?" said Scott.

"Umm, I'm looking for someone." said Ashley.

"Hey, what's their name? Maybe we know em." Gilbert asked.

"Alfred Jones."

"..."

"Like Alfred F. Jones?"

"Yeah! That's his name! ya know him?" Ashley said surprised and hopeful.

The men look at eachother, and then back at the girl. "Um... You wouldn't happen to be... Well... A country would you?"

"Um, yeah! Well... Used to be..." The girl said sadly, then adds proudly. "I'm the Confederate states of America!" Said Ashley, with a big Texas sized smile.

"You're the Confederate states of America!" The guys said in slight disbelievement.

She frowns. "I just said that, didn't I?" Before the girl could say anything else, she was being dragged by an excited albino German.

Back at the meeting…

Germany just got done with his presentation and was asking if any other countries had any thoughts about it.

America was about to speak up when the doors to the meeting room burst open, Revealing Prussia and Scotland with a confused girl in their arms.

Germany spoke up. "Prussia, Scotland what's the meaning of this? You both know you're not post to be in this meeting let alone bring a human!" Germany said, mad.

Italy added "~Ve, who is the pretty lady?" The girl seemed confused, and then it clicked, the accents, the laugh. '_Their Prussia and Scotland!'_

Prussia spoke up, with excitement. "Guys she's the-"

America cuts him off. "Ashley Dixie Smith! What are you doing here!"

"Prez sent me. It seems you left something important, being the Idiot you are" Confed Said.

"Oh." said America Ignoring the name she called him.

"America, why have we not heard about this? Aru." China asked.

"Ugh, beeecaaussee... She was not ready to be introduced to you guys?"

"Oh, you know full well way ya haven't yet! You're afraid I might say something embarrassing! If there's anyone says stuff that's embarrassing, it's you!" said an angry Ashley.

"See what I mean? She's not ready!" Alfred said.

"Will you gits shut up and stop fighting! Now?" England said, earning two angry American glares.

"Yeah Alfie, shut up and introduce me."

"You're not ready!"

"Oui, America just introduce the lovely lady already vill you?" Said France, winking at Ashley, she shuddered, and Alfred sent angry protective glare at Francis.

"This is my sister Ashley Dixie Smith, AKA Confederate states of America." Alfred said begrudgingly.

"Howdy y'all!"

"Just how many annoying Americas are there?" Said Romano. Just as he said that, Confed's phone rings.

"Howdy! What. Texas and Oklahoma's fighting again?" Ashley said calmly.

End.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~ChasingCinderella**

**Also check out my good friend BaconIsEpic awesome fics!**

**Italy:~Ve, Reviews are loved**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The World!

Chapter 2: Meet The World!

**Alright! Here's the next Chapter! I hope y'all enjoy!**

**And I'm sorry, I still haven't decided on pairings. So you can keep suggesting if you want!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… I wish I did….**

After Confederacy got the call that Texas and Oklahoma were fighting, she and Alfred hurried down the hall to the states meeting room.

~In the States Meeting~

North and South Dakota ducked just in time to dodge a bullet from their sister's gun, and New York just barely dodged Texas's bullet.

"My Longhorns and Dallas Cowboys ain't Lame! Unlike your Cowboys and Sooners!" Shouted Texas, shooting the feather off of Oklahoma's hat. Oklahoma shot an wild glare at Texas. He brushed it off like it was nothing. "Ooh, you are going to pay for that Tex." Said the now flamed Oklahoman.

"I doubt it." Tex said, pleased with his comeback.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

An evil smile crossed the Indian cowgirls lips. She raised her gun. Readied. Aimed, and shot Tex's Hat off.

"HOLY TEX-MEX!" Texas Yelled. Then he Shouted Angrily. "Oklahoma!" and started chasing her around the room.

"Man, are those southerners Crazy." Said New Hampshire to Vermont.

Just then, the big double doors to the meeting room burst open. Showing two upset Americans.

"Cut out the fighting!" Both Alfred and Ashley and shouted, now obtaining the aura of Germany slash an older sibling.

Texas and Oklahoma both protested saying. "But he/she st-"

"I don't care who started it." America said. "You to both say you're sorry and make up!" Ashley added.

Oklahoma and Texas nodded sheepishly, now feeling kind of childish for their actions, and started apologizing to each other.

"Ahh, sorry Tex for shootin' your your hat off, and saying your teams are lame.."Oklahoma said first.

Tex scratches the back of his head. "And I'm sorry fer gettin' mad and shootin' your feather off your hat. I'll get ya ah-new one." Said Tex giving a warm smile, and they shook hands.

"Aaawwwww." They hear from somewhere in the room. And all turned their heads and saw the world.

"Big brother who are they?" Said Hawaii, a small cute tan girl with big blue aqua eyes, and black hair, with a hula skirt.

"Ja America, vould you introduce us?" Germany asked.

"Well... I guess so, since you already found out about Ashley." Alfred said and took a deep breath. "K, states meet the world. World meet the state's." Everyone was silent for a moment

"Kids say hello." Ashley Commanded. The whole room of fifty teenagers and kids became very loud, as they said their greetings.

"Howdy!"

"Hola!"

"Hey!"

"Sup."

"Do you like corn?"

"No they like my fried chicken!"

"Rouw. Are all these kids yours and Ashley-sans?" Japan asked surprised.

"Yeah!"

It took a second for it hit America and Confederacy what he meant.

"I-I me-mean not ours, but our adopted siblings!" Alfred got out stuttering and blushing.

"Y-yeah siblings, cuz there's no way I would marry that Idiot! Besides we're siblings!" Ashley added, also turning red.

"But you're not blood related are you? oui?"

"Um... No."

France just started laughing like an idiot. "Ohnohnohn Hohn, ohnohnohn."

And Prussia sneezed again. "Bless you." Said a quiet Utah.

"Ah, thanks."

"You're welcome." She said in a whispery voice.

"Why did you bloody not tell us?" England said annoyed. Both, by Alfred not telling him, and France's laugh.

"Uhhhh, Cause..."

"Cause big brother thought you guys would say he can't take care of us, and you would take us away." Pennsylvania said matter O' factly.

"Alaska!"

Everyone turned to see Russia hugging a terrified boy that looked like a miniature Russia with a with a blue scarf.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" America shouted madly at Russia.

"But He's so soft and squishy! Da?" The Russian said smiling and hugging the living daylights out of Alaska, and making his eyeballs look like they're about to pop out.

**BANG!**

An angry bullet whizzed past Russia's head lodging in the wall behind him. Making Ivan very nervous, and unsettled.

"**GET YOUR FILTHY COMMIE HANDS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER."** Ashley said in an unnaturally calm voice. And with a look that could make a General Winter cower like a scared dog that peed itself.

"O-ok."

The countries watch scared and amazed as Confederacy made the great Russia slowly put down Alaska. As soon as Russia put him down little Alaska dashed behind his older, protective sister for protection from the big bad Russia.

Now Its Gilberts turn to laugh. "Kesesese, Did you see that! Not that scary now, are ya Russia the big Scaredy cat! Kesesese!" Russia glares at Gilbert, but Gilbert ignores him, and keeps laughing.

"Oi, how bout tellin' us their names?" Said Scotland.

"Well... Ok."

Alfred whistled making a high pitched tone. As soon as he whistled, all fifty the states rushed to line up, and did it under three seconds.

Alfred took a deep breath, and went down the line, naming off every state. "Washington, Idaho, Oregon, Montana, Wyoming, North and South Dakota, Nebraska, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Iowa, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Pennsylvania, New York, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland,"

Alfred stopped to breathe, while Ashley continued for him. "California, Nevada Arizona, Utah, Colorado, New Mexico, Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas, Missouri, Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Kentucky, Alabama, Tennessee, Florida, Georgia, Virginia and west Virginia, North and South Carolina, Alaska and Hawaii." Said the now out of breathe Ashley.

The Nations had trouble remembering all the kids' names, and some got headaches from it all.

"~Ve, we should have a party!" Italy suggested, and added. "And eat pasta~" Soon all the other states chimed in agreeing.

"Yeah!"

I love parties!"

"That's sounds awesome!"

"Oi! That's my name!"

"We could have a BBQ outside!"

"In that case I'm cooking the BBQ!"

"Will there be mosquitoes? I hate mosquitoes."

"All right it's settled. We're having a Party!" Said a now excited America.

_End_

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~ChasingCinderella**

**Prussia: Kesesese, Reviews are almost as awesome as me.**


	3. Chapter 3: World, Meet The States!

Chapter 3: World, Meet the State's!

**Alright! Here's the next Chapter! I hope It does not stink… No don't shoot- *Shot***

**And I'm sorry, I still haven't decided on pairings. So you can keep suggesting if you want! And sorry if make my characters too OOC-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… I wish I did….**

Today was the day of the 'meet the state's' BBQ party. It was being held at one of America's country homes in South Carolina.

"Daddy, why are we like, having the party here? Instead of having in one of my like, Totally cool Hollywood houses?" California said to Alfred.

Alfred sighs. "Cause we drew names remember? And how many times must I tell you? I'm not your daddy! I'm your older brother!" Alfred replied irritated.

Ashley smirked. "Don't let that anger get to ya. Daddy." Alfred's eye twitched.

"Thanks hermano for having me here, I really enjoyed being with the kids again."

"Ah, no prob-blamo bro."

"Ah, I see you finally let her out, eh-"

A fist comes out of nowhere, punching Mexico. "Yeah. Finally." Confederacy said. "So I can say, 'tell your people to stop come over the border illegally!'"

Then she smiles. "JK, Missed ya man."

"Heh. missed you too?" Mex said warily.

"Wait. That idiot knew about them before I did?"

"Si~ Canada and I." Mexico says, still on the ground.

"S-shouldn't I have known before him? I'm mean, I raised you!" England sputtered.

"Probably." Alfred thought out loud.

"Hey Alfred, can I show Australia my Alligators?" Florida asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Yeah sure sweetie."

"Y-you, gits let them have Alligators!"

"Yup uncle Artie! bears and cougars too!" Ashley Chimed in, leaning her arm on his shoulder, as he turn paled.

"Wait. Why do you call him uncle?" Said a confused Maine.

"Eh. Just sounds better. Ya' know, just like how uncle Mattie sounds better!"

"Oh."

"By the way, where is uncle Mattie?"

"I'm right next to you Ashley." Suddenly Canada materializes out of nowhere, causing Confederacy to jump.

"Whoa man! Oh... Hey... Uh, how long have you been here? "Ashley asked sheepishly, wondering how she could have missed him. '_He must be a ninja or somethin'!'_

Canada sighs. "I've been here since chapter one!"

"Who are you?" Now Kuma said.

"I'm Canada."

"Who?"

"Canada! Your master!"

"Hey! Who's up for a game of football?" Texas yelled out.

"Oh! I'm in!" Alfred chimed in eagerly.

"I call the opposite team of Alfred!" Ashley proclaimed, with a wild grin of excitement.

"But you're a girl." Alfred frowns.

"Yeah, but I can take you all just the same."

"Me and Louisiana will play!" Oklahoma shouted an enthusiastically.

"Ok, ok. You girls can play." Alfred said in defeat, then smiles.

"Alright, whose team captain?"

"Keseses, I nominate Ashley and Alfred."

New Jersey yelled. "Yeah, Great Idea!" They both high fived.

"Si, that sounds like fun!"

Alfred frowns.

"Dude. Seriously, you need to stop frowning, it ain't like you!" Ashley says smiling, and with a hint of worry, that only family would catch.

Then she adds. "And I thought there was a exciting hero in the family."

Alfred's eyes get big with fiery fury and strikes a 'Hero' pose.

"I. AM. THAT. HERO!" Alfred flashes a ginormous Hollywood smile, blinding everybody. "Alright, let's get this thing started!"

So it turned out that on Ashley's team -which they dubbed Team Dixie- there was, Texas, Alabama, Prussia, Tennessee, New York, Oklahoma, Arizona, Idaho, Canada, New Jersey, and South Korea,

And Alfred's team -Team Taco- consisted of, Mexico, Arkansas, New Mexico, Alaska, Japan, Kansas, Romano, Michigan, New Hampshire, Vermont, and Montana.

And the game it went kind of like this...

"New Mexico, lend me your eagle powers!" Mexico grabbed hold of New Mexico, and held him over his head. New Mexico in an airplane pose, shouted. "EAGLE POWERS, COME TO ME!" And was flung at Oklahoma, tackling her to the ground.

"Hey~ Japan! Daze~"

Japan's eyes widen. _'Oh, no!'_ "AHHH!" and before he could get out of the way, Korea flopped on him, causing the ball, which he was holding to fly in the air.

"I got it!" Shouted Texas, and suddenly getting attacked by flying toothpicks causing him to lose it.

"Ah! Arkansas!-" but before he could say anything else, Alaska cuts him off by tackling him to the ground.

And Prussia grabs the ball, just inches from the ground, and ran to touchdown.

"YEAH! The awesome me has saved the day!"

~TIME SKIP~

The score was 20-20 and there was thirty seconds left in the game. When the whistle blew, it turned into a fight for survival.

New Hampshire and Vermont were shielding Montana, (who had the ball) While trying to make their way across the field. they got half way across the field when Arizona, Tennessee and New York tackled them while New Jersey grabbed the ball running towards the opposite goal. Michigan came in and shoved Jersey, causing him to through it to Idaho as last resort.

He catches it, but gets slapped by a spinning New Mexico and Mexico, flinging it into the air.

Alfred catches it in the air, and striking a hero pose before hitting the ground. But on the ground Ashley was waiting for him, and when he touched the ground she tripped him causing him to fall on his butt.

"HEY! That's not FAIR!" Alfred shakes his fist. And she just runs off laughing.

She was thirty yards from the goal, Getting closer and closer, when, an angry Italian tackled her!

It was all in slow motion. She was falling to the ground. Romano on top of her. But before she hit the ground, she brought her arm back, aim, and threw it. Hoping, for a miracle to happen.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats. The ball was going to fall four feet before the goal, Team Taco was beginning to celebrate

But everything got silent, when they saw a pair of hands catch the football, five inches from the ground. They also saw that the hands were attached to arms, which were attached to Canada.

And he brought the ball to a touchdown!

Then the silence which have taken the crowds voices, erupted into cheers and applause. The crowd went crazy!

Team Dixie ran over to a excited, and shocked Canada, and lifted him into the air, shouting.

"Canada! Canada! Canada! Canada!"

Soon after everyone calmed down, they all said their congratulations and shook hands, like good sportsmanship.

"OK! Whose hungry?" asked Alfred. Already knowing the answer.

"I sure am."

"Ve~ Me!"

"Ooh, me!"

"I'M STARVING!"

"Foooooooooooood."

Ashley smiles. "Alright! Let's eat! And y'all better enjoy Tex makes the best BBQ!"

"Ve~ Is there pasta?"

"Yup! Ah made some just for ya!"

And all was well... That is until...

END...

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if it stank. I don't really know a lot about American Football (even though I'm American.) .**

**Canada: Please review!**

**~ChasingCinderella**

**Oh! And what do you think of Texas BBQ?**


End file.
